


How Date Night *Should* Have Ended

by PhoenixStar73



Series: MALEC 1 on 1 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Boys In Love, Cockblocking averted, Episode: s02e06 Iron Sisters, First Dates, First Love, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Jace needs to stop being so clueless, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Parabatai Feels, Supportive Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: "I don't mean to be salty, and you are welcome, anytime Jace --” Magnus said slowly, stressing the anytime, “but not right now. Please come back a little later, Alec and I were in the middle of something."This is Magnus trying his damndest to be extremely nice...This is what should have happened after Malecs first date.Season 2 episode 6
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: MALEC 1 on 1 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484501
Comments: 30
Kudos: 192





	How Date Night *Should* Have Ended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bengi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bengi/gifts).



By now, in all his 400 years of immortal life, Magnus thought he had seen everything, every situation, in every walks of life. 

Especially with matters of the heart. 

Many a paramour had just walked away from him, when things got too crazy or too convoluted for them to understand. They just walked, instead of _attempting to try,_ or _to understand._

Who could, or would… even begin, or want _to understand_ a 400 year old Warlock who would always be vastly different from them, in terms of experiences on every level?

“Look, I don’t _care_ how many people you’ve been with.” 

Alec’s firm declaration had taken Magnus by surprise. 

Magnus gazed at Alec, almost tearing up, as a huge weight had been lifted from his head and heart. _Alec did want to be with him_. _This amazing, innocent, yet wiser than his years, young, resolute, Shadowhunter, whose looks and body could rival Adonis._

_Whose heart and generosity and openmindedness was indeed one in a million..._

He looks back at Alec gratefully. “I don’t care how many people you haven’t been with,” he answered simply and truthfully, from his head and heart. Even when they were on the date, he had not cared that Alec wasn’t experienced. As he had told Alec before, he had never met any Shadowhunter, _any soul_ , quite like Alec. Alec was special. 

Now if only Alec realized that about himself…

Magnus swore he would spend whatever time he was blessed with him, toward making him realize that about himself.

Alec was now beaming like the sun. It took Magnus’s breath away.

_Indeed the Angel, personified…_

Alec gazes down at Magnus’s lips suddenly, his eyes darkening. Magnus shudders imperceptibly at the gaze, as he waits. He’s letting Alec set the pace. As if in slow motion, Alec angles his head and slowly leans in to close the distance between them. Their mouths, lips meet. And it is like coming home, like a sweetness. Nothing like their first kiss, which was passionate and unexpected and fire and all that goodness. However, this one is somewhat better, in the sense that it declared an unspoken promise between them…a commitment to try, a commitment to be better. With that in mind, both could not get enough, as their lips and tongues slid and caressed one another, dancing about as the kiss deepened.

The doors suddenly click open, without warning.

It's Jace.

Dammit, Jace, Alec thought. The kiss had just begun to get good. Those soft lips were just too intoxicating….

"Hey," Jace said, sauntering in, carrying a bag. He freezes upon seeing Alec and Magnus in a close embrace, heads less than a foot away from one another. Magnus's arms are around Alec's waist, which are quickly disengaged. Hmm, Jace thought, what do we have here? He surveyed the scene with interest.

They both looked back at him blankly. Wtf! Thought Magnus.

Jace ran his fingers through his hair sheepishly. "Sorry for killing the mood. But you got a spare room? Aldertree forbid me from staying at the Institute," he stated.

Jace sets down his bag resolutely, as if he had already been invited to stay.

For the very first time ever, Alec bristled. Has Jace always been this entitled? He loved Jace, his parabatai... But he had to admit, this was kinda a dickish move. And also, he had just interrupted the ending of their first date -- more importantly, interrupted their deciding to move forward with their relationship. Ah a relationship, he thought, suddenly feeling all dreamy and afloat. He never thought he'd be able to have this...

He didn't see Magnus slowly walk up to Jace. 

"I don't mean to be salty, and you _are_ welcome, _anytime_ Jace --” Magnus said slowly, stressing the _anytime, “_ but not _right now_. Please come back a little later, Alec and I were in the _middle_ of something."

"In the middle of something --" Jace repeated, not quite getting it.

 _Oh, Lillith!_ Magnus felt the glamour over his eyes flickering. He may be 400 years old, but he was far from being a patient man. Now, he was beginning to lose his cool, and his demon side was thisclose to coming out to play. But damn, if that actually happened, the loft would be half burned, Jace would probably end up in the infirmary, and Alec would never ever speak to him _again._

"Sorry, but I must insist,” he continued in his controlled manner. “We just came back from a date, and we would like to have some time alone. You can go to the Hunter's Moon or some other spot and kill a few hours now for a bit, can’t you, Blondie?"

Suddenly Jace found blue magic around him, gently pushing and coaxing him not _too_ gently toward the doors. "Hey…" Jace protested, almost stumbling. The blue magic suddenly shoved Jace roughly as soon as he got close to the hallway, right through the doors, almost throwing him out. 

“Hey!”

“Holler later!" Magnus stated firmly _._

_He should be appreciative that the magic had been blue, and not red…_

The doors shut behind him, leaving Magnus and Alec alone once more.

Then Magnus remembered. Oh. Alec was next to him...And he just saw him throw out his parabatai. Magnus is contrite, knowing Alec is probably not happy with him. Guess he will need to apologize, yet again...

"Ugh so sorry, Alec, I—"

"Oh my god, that was _so_ hot. Come here.".

Magnus widens his eyes, did Alec just say what he thought he heard? Next thing he knows, Alec had already scooped him up in his strong arms, and Magnus was thrown against the door, his back hitting it so hard, he gasped. He then felt Alec's warm lips against the hollow of his throat, while his free hand was attempting to undo the buttons on his shirt. Oh damn, Magnus thought, flustered as his brain short-circuited. _Virgin Shadowhunter energy._.. this was definitely some pent-up energy that Alec had. So wound up! And, uh, where did Alec learn to do _this_??

"Alexander, uh I have magic for this --"

"Don't," Alec whispered, halting Magnus's words. "It is so much hotter the regular way. At least it is to me. Let me undo the buttons myself…”

Well, Magnus won't argue with that.

Magnus's head falls back as he moans, relishing all the sensations evoked by Alec’s mouth and caresses. He tangles his elegant, ringed fingers in Alec's unruly dark hair and pulls, eliciting moans from the young Shadowhunter. "Tell me what to do, what you like," Alec whispers huskily."

"Trust me, this is working," Magnus whispered back, inching his head as forward as he can, to lick a hot wet stripe along the outside of Alec's ear, while relished the feeling of Alec's weight pressed all against his. "You…are fucking hot!" 

Alec growled in response as he continued nipping at Magnus's throat, his free arm already lowering to grasp Magnus’s leg to bring it up to wrap around his waist....

Jace, standing right outside the doors, is still stares blankly. He cannot believe Magnus pushed him out. 

Suddenly the doors shake with a huge thud, it literally makes the hallways rumble, and it makes him jump.

There’s some rustling, then a lot of rustling – and are those moans? Then a steady, increasing pounding against the door.

Suddenly Jace’s parabatai rune feels warm, warmer, incredibly warm, then sparks and fireworks!

 _Holy shit,_ Jace realizes. _Is that…Alec and Magnus??_

Uhh, I should have been gone, already, he thinks. Maybe ill come back, never.

His cheeks grow warm.

He turns and heads for the stairs quickly. He wants to run away from what he was just privy to. This was not something he should have witnessed…

Then he stops. His Nephlim hearing has picked up on sounds hes never heard before…

He hears Alec's throaty laugh, echoing through the hallway. It is a series of joyous sounds that are like bells in Jace’s ears. Then a very warm feeling from his parabatai rune.

_Alec is truly happy._

Jace has never heard his parabatai laugh like quite like _that_. _Ever._

A slow grin weaves across Jace’s face.

Maybe he _will_ come back later after all. And be a bit more mindful about giving them space.

As long as _Alec remains that happy, and he keeps feeling that parabatai rune glow and burn with overflowing emotions._

Also, if Magnus can make his parabatai laugh so genuinely like that - _\- make him so happy like that_ \--then he wants to get to know him better as well.


End file.
